beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Viel Spass beim Bearbeiten und hole dir viele Ausszeichnungen! Informationen zu den Ausszeichnungen findest du hier. Regeln Hast du dir schon unsere Regeln durchgelesen? Noch nicht? Dann hole dies schnell nach, denn wir wollen nicht, das es Probleme gibt. Hier findest du unser Regelwerk. Danke :) Ich versuch so gut wies geht die charaktere alle zu beschreiben. Ich kenn mich halt nur mit den ersten 3 staffel aus >.< Meteor LDrago Das steht im Regelwerk, das LDrago ohne bindestrich bei uns geschrieben wird. wenn du trotzdem Meteor L-Drago verlinkst, ist das kein Problem. Du wirst einfach weitergeleitet.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:28, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, das ist erledigt. Das Problem mit dem Benutzer lass ich erstmal außen vor. So wiie es aussieht geht der eh nicht mehr in Wikia oder wir haben den schon gesperrt gehabt ;). Falls es noch Probleme gibt, frag mich einfach.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:42, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AW:Index Wie meinst du das mit dem Index? Kannst du mir das ein bisschen erklären wie du dir das denkst? Und mit dem einfügen wäre es besser einen Bot zu nehmen, das geht in ca. 1 Stunde und der ist fertig.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:00, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Also wir können das mal machen. Abern icht jetzt. Ich versuch das über einen Bot zu organisieren.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:17, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Löschvorlage Sieht ja geil aus. gerne doch. Aber mach das bitte so wie bei Vorlage:Bey (also die Verwendung(Ist für anfänger einfacher)). Auch die Farben könntest du wenn es geht an das Beyblade Wiki anpassen. Wäre nett.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:17, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich meine das du das so, wie man das schreibt in nowiki setzt, damit man gleich sieht, wie man das schreiben muss.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:26, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke :3 Joa, perfekt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:42, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke :3 Miss. M. xD Ne hab nichts dagegen :) ja, das ist echt schlimm.. ich komme um 3 von der schule geh am Pc schau mir Beyblade an in You tube und mach dann ein charakter :) ich setzt mir immer so ein ziel! 1 Charakter mindestens am Tag. Neben bei lern ich dann für Schule *hust*, muss sonst kann ich Abitur vergessen >.< MissMelodietalk 15:09, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: :: AW:Babels Ich kenn mich mit Babels aus. Das kannst du gerne machen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:40, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, das geht gut. Sind da alle Beys drin?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 16:23, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AW:ICQ Sorry, hab nur Skype (georg.stange1) und Facebook.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 18:50, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Das mit den Tarifen aht nix zu bedeuten, außer du rufst auf ein Festnetzt oder Handy an. aber Chat, Videochat und so ist alles kostenlos.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 18:55, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich kanns nur empfehlen. Ist sehr schnell und übersichtlich.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 18:59, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Könntest du Bables erstellen, die anzeigen welchen rang man hat? Wäre nett.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 19:13, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Bürokrat:blau mit rotem rand :Admin:rot siehe angesagte seiten in wiki-aktiviäten :Rollback:Orange siehe angesagte seiten :Benutzer:gelb :--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:04, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Babel Danke, aber wie hast du das mit meiner Seite gemacht oder geht das einfach in dem man auf Profil bearbeiten klickt. Last DragonGespräch 16:14, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Könnte dann nicht jeder einfach die Benutzerseite eines anderen Bearbeiten. Last DragonGespräch 16:18, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien? <.< Hey, ich habe eine Frage. ich habe gesehen das du mit dem Benutzer: The Ultimate last Dragon, eifrig die Artikel in weiteren Kategorien einsotierst. Aber ich finde manche Kategorien hätte man nicht gebraucht. z.b Charakter (Original Saga) | Teammitglied. Alles andere war doch schon okay. Ich kann mich mit den neuen Kategorien nicht anfreunden... es sei den du kannst mir erklären, was das bringt? MissMelodietalk 16:30, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schön und gut, dann man mal diese Kategorie Teammitglied nciht weiter die ist sinnlos. ich habe sie gelöscht bei jedem charakte rund du hast wieder hingemacht -.- die muss weg-.- Ist doch klar das jeder Charakte rin einem team ist... wo denn sonst. Sorry ist nicht böse gemeint. MissMelodietalk 16:37, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Lass erst mal :) jemand muss sich bei der Kategorie was gedacht haben. ich weiß ja nicht wer sie gemacht hat. MissMelodietalk 16:42, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke Danke, das du so viel machst. Ich möchte dich noch bitte, die Starter Version Beys in Babels zu packen. Sonst gibt es eigentlich erstmal nichts.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 14:38, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Thanks--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 17:43, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Aus versehen. :MissMelodietalk 10:03, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Metal Saga und Original Saga löschen? Davon wusste ich nichts Teammitglied ist wirklich überflüssig desalb wird doch nur Teammitglied gelöscht, oder? Last DragonGespräch 10:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Was ist jetzt mit __Index__ wenn du das machst helfe ich gerne. Last DragonGespräch 10:30, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Warum werden sie gelöcht die sind echt nützlich. Last Dragonrede Air Ace Wiki/Creator Wiki 12:35, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Skype Haste mal nachgedacht? oder es dir evtl. auch schon geholt?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:48, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Das ist nen download, den du auch nutzen kannst, wenn du nicht in Firefox, IE... bist. Wie gesagt, ganz praktisch. Man kann einstellen, das man Automatisch angemeldet wird, wenn man mit dem Internet verbindet.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:54, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Babel Pain hast du mal darüber nachgedacht von jedem einzelnen Teil ein Babel zu machen ich würde es auch machen wenn du nicht willst. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 09:12, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Was jetzt? Hör mal: Was soll ich jetzt machen? Mein Chat spinnt immernoch. Soll ich einfach mal Peace oder BlackStreet fragen oder jemand anderes? Ich bin eigendlich ein sehr geduldiger Mensch. Aber hier hört echt meine Gelduld auf. LG Panferno99 15:10, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hi! Ne, ich habe kein Skype und meine Mutter will das auch garnicht. Ihr könnt mich bei Problemen auch so erreichen. Ich bin jeden Tag hier checke meine Nachichten. Wir können auch so handeln: Wenn es Probleme gibt, sagt mir einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite bescheid oder schreibt mir, ob und wann ich in den Chat kommen soll, wenn es so besser wäre. Zum Chat Es funktioniert immernoch nicht. Ich habe versucht meinen Cache zu leeren. Das Problem: Ich finde es bei mir nicht (Ja! Ich habe mir die Anleitung durchgelesen). Meine Version des Internet Explorers scheind schon etwas neuer zu sein. Ich habe es auch mal auf meinem Firefox probiert: gleiches Spiel. Ich habe auch meine Mutter gefragt, ob vielleicht irgendwas mit dem Router sei. Sie meinte, mit dem alles in Ordnung sei. Shapeshifter71 hatte vor kurzem auch Chatprobleme. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es sich bei mir immer weiter verschlechtert. Bei anderen Wiki Chats ist auch das Selbe. So macht das echt keine Laune mehr. Wenn du wissen möchtest, wie lange das schon bei mir ist: schon fast 2 Wochen. Ich werde der Sache wohl weiter auf den Grund gehen LG Panferno99 11:20, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass du mir Hoffung gemacht hast! Ich habe etwas gedunden für den Internet Explorer (habe wirklich 9) und habe mal getestet, ob es jetzt klappt. Und ja! Es klappt wieder! Ich bin dir dafür sehr dankbar! Liebe Grüße Panferno99 17:36, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja! Klappt alles wieder! Ich bin so erleichtert. LG Panferno99 15:56, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Signatur DP14' talk Gamepedia/BB Wiki/Narutopedia' LG,[[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/BB Wiki/Creator 08:55, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Problem Ich hab ein kleines Problem mit dem Benutzer Nightcore Force. Und zwar hat die ein eigenes Beyblade Wiki namens Beyblade Original Series Wiki was völlig in Ordnung ist. Sie hat aber z.b bei ihrem Wiki den Charakter Rick und Michael 1:1 von mir kopiert. Ich find das ehrlich nicht in Ordnung.. :/ Das darf sie nicht oder.. MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 17:20, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerseite hi! deine benutzerseite ist nicht so lang xxD LG: Benutzer:Toby78 16:07, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :hab eine neue aber wohl vergessen es einzufügen. Kann ich machen, wenn du willst?[[Benutzer:D(G) Dragon|'ÐG']][[Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon|'(ÐЯΛGФЛ)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:10, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) okay^^ Benutzer:Toby78 16:45, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :so [[Benutzer:D(G) Dragon|'ÐG']][[Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon|'(ÐЯΛGФЛ)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:15, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) oh nein.... bitte nicht ;( :O es ist so eine seite Benutzer:Toby78 17:28, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht genau was das hier ist o.O oder was ich hier mache aber ich hab deine profile gestakt auf ein paar wikia's, und finde sie voll geil :DDD Vl. hab ich mal die ehre das du mir erklärst wie man das macht Lg dodo Chat? bist du grade on falls ja kommst du in den chat :)) lg dodo bist du jz da? sry :DDD chat? :D